villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Cannibals
The '''Cannibals '''are the main antagonists of the 1719 adventure novel ''Robinson Crusoe ''by Daniel Defoe. They are a human tribe that live in islands and kill the humans and eat their meat. History After the eleven years since Robinson Crusoe had reached the island, he discovers a human's footprint on a beach. Robinson is very frightened because there is no human in the beach since years. He became silent and tried to hear a human voice, but he couldn't. He looks for more footprints on the beach and nearby, but he couldn't find. He comes back to the footprint and looked it to verify his doubt. He thinks if there is a human in the island, it can be watch Robinson. For the next two years, Robinson never went to eastern end of the island, where he found the footprint of the human, and he started to walk towards western side. He climbed up a hill and overlooked the sea and he seemed there is a boat on the sea, but he has no telescope and it is impossible become sure about it is a boat or not. Then, he got down to hill and suddenly he saw skulls, feet, bones, hands and other human parts, near the ruins of fire. And he ran back to home. He had become angry and thought to attack these cannibals, but he also thinks it is wrong to judge them, because they never thought they were doing any wrong. He decided to hide himself and always carried guns, pistols, swords. For the next two years, Robinson started to avoid firing to hiding from cannibals, they could not hear the sound if they were on the island. After even four years, cannibals didn't visit the island and Robinson started to believe that humans never visit the island. In the month of December of twenty-third year of the island, Robinson saw some smoke rising from the beach of his side on the island. He started to see with his spyglass towards the beach. He noticed there are nine people sitting around the fire, but they instantly got on their small boat and moved away from there. As soon as they disappeared from the beach, Robinson took his weapon and started to walk to the beach that they leave through. He saw pieces of flesh, bone and blood. He got angry and decided to kill them when they come again. After one year, the cannibals arrived the beach again. When Crusoe woke up one morning, he founds five canoes on the beach. There are thirty people came to island. Robinson thought they will attack his house and he took his weapons. When he came back to beach, he saw that the cannibals lit a fire and two men whose hands and feet were tied by them. Later, the cannibals started to dance around the fire. They untied the prisoners and killed one of them. When the cannibals are dealing with the dead body, the other untied prisoner started to run. Two of the cannibals started to chase him. The prisoner found a small stream and jump into it, the cannibals did it too, but one of them does not know to swim. Robinson attacked one of them silently, and shot the other cannibal who tries to attack the prisoner via bow and arrow. And the prisoner beheads the other cannibal with Robinson's sword. One morning, Robinson asked Friday (the prisoner that run away from the cannibals) for search for a tortoise near the sea beach. Later, Friday came back to the house and tells that there are boats coming to the beach. Robinson took his gun and climbed up the hill. The cannibals had landed on the island with prisoners and they are ready to eat them. Later, they started firing at the cannibals, Robinson killed one of them and wounded two of them. The cannibals scared and started to run away. They fired again and killed two of them. Robinson and Friday found a Spanish prisoner and provides weapons for him to protect himself from cannibals. Seventeen of the savages were killed and there are four survivors too. The living cannibals escaped with their boat. Personality The cannibals are very violently, ruthless people, they kidnap people and take them as prisoner, later kill and eat them. But, they don't know it is wrong. They think it is not completely wrong. The cannibals does not wear clothes, they don't know the life of another locations, they live as a tribe on islands. Category:Book Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Amoral Category:Nameless Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Failure-Intolerant